


Evolution

by Mattie123xyz



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Dark, Death, F/M, M/M, Mutation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie123xyz/pseuds/Mattie123xyz
Summary: Mason (Kid) Zeus King could never had asked for anything more in his life. He had a brother and in Kindergarten gets a boyfriend. That all changes when him and his boyfriend Billy get into a argument. Both wanting to apologize go out at night to meet each other, but Billy runs into a child serial killer. Mason saves him in the nick of time and tells him to run away for help. When Billy returns he finds Mason dead.13 years later the Kindersquad is graduating high school. They celebrate their graduation at the Huxley mansion, but get attacked by a powerful mutant masked figure. Everyone is shocked when the masked figures identity is revealed.  Soon everyone's lives change as they discover a plot 13 years into the making. Can they win against an entire army of mutant creatures or will they all die?
Relationships: Alice/Ron (Kindergarten Video Games), Billy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Carla/Monty (Kindergarten Video Games), Cindy/Felix Huxley, Lily/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Madison/Ozzy (Kindergarten Video Games), Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. New Family

It was a nice warm summer day when 4 year old Mason Zeus King woke up from his sleep. The boy had brown hair like his father that had 3 bangs hanging from his forehead. He had crystal blue eyes which his parents had no idea where he inherited it from since no one in either side of their families had crystal blue eyes. They were pretty sure it was caused by the Reset. That was what was special about Mason. He had an ability called the Reset. It allowed him to reset his current area or the entire day. He could also reset his death which considered him to be immortal as long as the Reset was active. It was a special ability that was passed down through Mason's father's side of the family for generations. When the Reset is used the memories of everyone except for Mason and his father are wiped out.

Mason smiled as he hopped out of bed his bare feet hitting the floor. He was extremely excited for today. His parents had agreed to go to an Orphanage to adopt a child since Mason wanted a brother and his Mother couldn't have anymore children due to an accident. Changing out of his pajamas he got dressed in a light blue t-shirt and white shorts before heading downstairs. He lived in a mansion along with his mother Emily King and his father Harry King. His parents were able to afford this mansion because his father owned half of the business known as Applesoft along with Charles Huxley. Although Mason never met the man he heard enough from his father that he wasn't a nice person. Apparently the two of them had different views of how to run the business though they always came to an understanding. Mason had also heard that Charles had two sons. They were twins apparently. Making his way to the Kitchen he sat down at the table where his father was reading the newspaper and his mother was making the food.

"Morning mom and dad."

Harry didn't say anything he just nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Emily finished making breakfast as she brought over plates full of pancakes, bacon and eggs and placed them on the table before placing 3 plates on the table along with forks.

"Alright boys there's enough food for everyone so dig in."

Harry placed the newspaper aside as he and Mason grabbed a couple of each and placed them on their plates and began eating. No one said anything throughout breakfast. As soon as everyone was done eating they got ready to head over to the Orphanage.

Walking over to the front door Mason slipped into a pair of light blue sandals as he followed his parents to the car. That was one thing about his family. Although they were rich they didn't have a fancy car or expensive jewelry like most rich people do. They didn't like to brag about their richness like Charles Huxley who had a bunch of fancy cars and limos.

Mason was looking out the window watching the scenery go by. Growing bored he turned his attention to his mother who was sitting in the passenger seat while his father was the one driving.

"So I get to choose who I want to be my brother right?"

Emily smiled though her son couldn't see it. She and her husband talked about it and decided that Mason should be the one to pick out his brother. They didn't want to pick out a child who wouldn't get along with Mason. After all Mason wanted this and they couldn't say no to their son. They would love the child Mason picked out no matter what they're like.

"Of course Mason. We wouldn't want you to not pick out your brother. I know that you'll pick out the right brother for you."

"Of course I will mom. I'm not going to pick out someone I don't like."

Mason went back to looking out the window. He began to wonder if he will even find the perfect brother for himself. To be honest he didn't really want one would describe as a normal child. He wanted someone who was different like himself.

Within 15 minutes they arrived at Sunshine Orphanage. It was the only orphanage in town and it was run by a woman who people called Mrs. Sunshine because of her nice personality. Only a select few knew her real name. Getting out of the car the 3 of them walked over to the entrance and opened the door before walking inside. They went up to the front desk where they saw a woman who appeared to be in her early 50's. Despite being in her 50's the woman looked like she was in her early 30's. They suspected that she was Mrs. Sunshine. The woman smiled when she saw the 3 of them.

"Hello there, I'm Mrs. Sunshine owner of this Orphanage. I take it that you're the King family?"

Emily smiled as she shook Mrs. Sunshine's hand.

"Yes, I'm Emily King. This is my husband Harry and my son Mason. We're hoping to find the perfect brother for our son."

Mrs. Sunshine smiled.

"Of course. I'll gather the boys and you can meet me in the Playroom. My assistant Rose will guide you there. Oh Rose!"

The backroom door behind the front desk opened and a women who appeared to be in her late twenties steeped out and walked out to them.

"Yes Mrs. Sunshine?"

"Can you guide the King family to the Playroom while I gather the boys?"

Rose nodded her head.

"Of course. Now if you three will follow me."

Emily, Harry and Mason followed Rose to the Playroom while Mrs. Sunshine went to gather all the boys in the Orphanage. She gathered all the boys except for one who she knew will most likely not bother coming out since no one who ever comes here even glances at him or so he claims, but she knew that was false. There have been children here longer then him and yet he believes no one wants him. He was the youngest out of all the boys and girls here at the Orphanage. Walking over to his door she knocked on it before entering. There sitting on the floor sat a boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red and yellow striped shirt, dark blue shorts and yellow flip flops. His name was Neil Robert Fickle, but he had gotten everyone to start calling him Nugget. She knew that he was born the same year as Mason. She didn't know when Mason's birthday was, but he was either 4 or had yet to turn 4. Nugget was 3, but he would turn 4 on Halloween. Nugget had been here since he was a few days old when his mother abandoned him in front of a store. She was lucky she went shopping that day. It didn't help that people ignored a baby all alone who just so happened to be crying at the time.

According to the note that was left with him that stated his name and birthday also had a message from the parents saying that they wanted a girl not a boy. That angered Mrs. Sunshine to the point where she called the police on his parents for child abandonment. She personally testified at the court. Both of Nugget's parents were found guilty of child abandonment and sentenced to 10 years in prison and fined $5,000 each. She wished that they got a higher sentence, but she was satisfied with what they got. Luckily they live in Florida where it's mostly always hot so she didn't have to worry about him freezing.

"Neil?"

"Nugget thought he said to call him Nugget. Nugget hates that name. He doesn't want to be associated with any connection to his good for nothing birth parents."

Mrs. Sunshine sighed.

"I'm sorry Nugget. Anyway a family is here to adopt someone and I thought you should come out."

"Why should Nugget bother? He's not going to be chosen."

"I have a feeling that today might be your lucky day. The parents have a son who looks to be about the same age as you. Please Nugget just come."

Nugget sighed as he got up and began to head toward the door.

"Fine, Nugget will come. However he doubts he will be chosen."

Mrs. Sunshine smiled as she followed Nugget out and to the Playroom.

When they got there Nugget stood in a corner wanting to be by himself. It wasn't until he saw the son of the parents coming toward him that he was generally surprised that he was being acknowledged.

"Hi, I'm Mason King. What's your name?"

Nugget looked at the ground not wanting to meet the others eyes.

"Neil, but Nugget likes to be called Nugget."

Mason studied Nugget for a minute before he smiled. He believed he just found the perfect person to be his brother.

"You're perfect. I want you to be my brother."

Nugget looked up with a surprised look on his face. He couldn't believe that someone actually wanted him.

"Are you serious? You really want Nugget as a brother?"

Mason nodded his head as he held out his hand.

"Of course I'm serious. So what do you say Nugget want to be my brother?"

Tears fell from Nugget's eyes as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, Nugget would like that."

"Great! Come on let's go to my parents so they can adopt you."

Nugget followed Mason happy that he was finally going to belong to a family. He knew that his life was about to change for the better.


	2. Meeting The Huxley Family

Nugget walked out of the orphanage carrying a suitcase with all his clothes inside as he followed his new family. Mrs. Sunshine gave him a knowing look when she found out that he had been chosen. If anyone had asked him if he ever thought that he would be adopted he would have said no. He watched as his new father opened up the trunk of the car and took his suitcase from him before putting it inside. Nugget then followed Mason getting inside the car as Emily and Harry got in the car before they took off. Nugget looked out the window watching the scenery go by not saying anything. He didn't know what to say to be honest.

Emily looked at the rear view mirror to stare at her sons. She noticed how quiet Nugget was being. Mrs. Sunshine had told her that Nugget didn't like being called by his real name and preferred his nickname. Mrs. Sunshine also told her that Nugget didn't really speak much unless spoken to and she was hoping that Mason could get him to open up more.

"So Nugget, do you want to keep your last name or do you want to change it to ours?"

Nugget didn't need time to think about this, he knew the answer immediately.

"Nugget doesn't want his first, middle or last name. He wants his first name to be Nugget and his last name to be yours. You can choose what Nugget's middle name will be."

Emily knew that Nugget hated his birth parents from what Mrs. Sunshine had told her. Mrs. Sunshine had no idea how Nugget found out that his birth parents had abandoned him let alone the reason behind it. She believed that Nugget must have overheard her talking about it. Emily decided to think of a new middle name for Nugget. Considering that Mason's middle name was Zeus that they decided to name after the king of the Greek gods. If she wanted to keep the trend going then she will just give Nugget a middle name named after another Greek god.

"I know your new name will be Nugget Poseidon King. How about that?"

"Nugget likes that name. He will be called that from now on."

"Well first we have to get it legalized. We'll drop you two off at home and your father and I will head over to the town hall to start the process."

Mason nodded his head.

"Okay mom."

Nugget was confused. Were his new parents really going to allow a 4 and 3 year old be left by themselves?

Mason noticed the confused look on Nugget's face and he had a feeling that he knew what he was confused about.

"Mom and dad sometimes have to leave me by myself. They don't trust babysitters and besides if there's a problem I have the number to our next door neighbor so I can call him if I need to."

"Oh, Nugget understands."

It took 10 minutes for them to reach the mansion and Nugget was surprised when they pulled into the driveway. He couldn't believe that he was now a part of a rich family. He noticed his father and Mason getting out of the car so he followed suit. He watched as his father opened up the trunk and pulled out his suitcase before heading to the front door. Nugget followed them as Harry opened the door and set the suitcase down before turning toward him and Mason.

"Okay Nugget, you can have any of the 10 remaining rooms that you want. Mason will show you the rooms. Now you two behave."

Nugget watched his father leave before turning toward Mason to see him removing his sandals and placing them by the door. Getting an idea on how this family works he slipped out of his flip flops before placing them by the door as well. He noticed Mason motioned him to follow him so he picked up his suitcase and began to follow Mason up the stairs. When they got to the top he saw a long hallway that had may different doors leading to many rooms.

Mason began to point at the doors explaining which each room was. After he finished explaining he turned to face Nugget.

"So which one do you want?"

"Nugget will take the one next to yours."

Mason nodded his head as he walked over to the room on the left side of his room. He opened the door and motioned Nugget to walk inside.

Nugget walked inside and noticed how large the Bedroom was. He was used to being in a small Bedroom. The Bedroom contained a queen size bed, a large dresser, a small nightstand next to the bed with an alarm clock sitting on top of it and a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall across from the bed.

"Nugget likes this room. It's a lot bigger then what he's used to."

Mason smiled happy that Nugget likes the room. He knew that all houses have an average size room, but since they live in a mansion the Bedrooms were bigger.

"I'm glad that you like it. Now hurry up and unpack your stuff I want you to come to my room to see me play a cool game."

Nugget nodded as he began to unpack all of his clothes. Even though he only knew the family for about a half hour he had a feeling that he would like it here. At the Orphanage no one really wanted to play with him so he was always left by himself. Now he had an older brother who would now play with him. After finishing putting his clothes away he followed Mason to his room. He sat on Mason's bed as he watched his brother turn his TV on and some strange black rectangular box. He watched as Mason sat in a bean bag in the middle of the room so he was close enough to the TV so he could see better.

"Nugget wants to know what that black box thing is."

"Oh, it's called a PS4. It's a console that you can play games on. The game I'm playing right now is called Minecraft. It's a game where you can build stuff from blocks and go exploring."

Nugget watched Mason play as he began explaining on the game is played and what you can do. He was beginning to get interested in the game. Mason was nice enough to let him try. Although the game was simple it was actually fun. Mason laughed like crazy when he got killed by what was known as a Creeper. Mason told him that they sometimes self destruct when you attack them and when they start flashing to run. He was really enjoying spending time with someone. The Orphanage didn't have game consoles since they couldn't afford them so all he had to play with was children toys.

Mason was also glad to spend time with someone. This was the reason why he wanted a brother. He was always bored playing alone and now that he had someone to play with it was now much more interesting. Suddenly their fun was interrupted by a knock on the front door. He was confused since he wasn't expecting anyone to be coming over. Getting up he exited his room and went downstairs to the front door. Opening it he was expecting it to be one of his neighbors, but instead there was a man he had never seen before. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a bored expression on his face. He was also wearing a business suit. It was then that he noticed the woman and two small children behind him. The woman had blonde hair and green eyes. Looking at the two children he could easily tell that they were twins. One was wearing a blue long sleeve dress shirt with a red tie and black dress pants. He had blue eyes and had on black dress shoes. The second was wearing a red short sleeve dress shirt with a blue tie, black shorts and blue sandals. He had green eyes unlike his brother. It didn't take a genius for him to figure out who they were.

"I take it you're the Huxley family? May I ask why you are here?"

Charles Huxley was about to answer, but before he could a voice interrupted him.

"Mason, what's going on? Who is it?"

Mason looked back to see Nugget walking down the stairs.

"It's my father's business partner and his family. Now why are you here?"

Charles Huxley stared at the boy who just showed up. As far as he knew Harry only had one child so where did this boy come from? It was then that he remembered Harry saying that they were going to adopt a child.

"I'm here because your father invited us over for dinner. Normally I would have preferred it at my mansion I guess this will do."

Mason stepped aside allowing the Huxley family inside. He watched as the boy in the blue dress shirt removed his shoes and the other one removed his sandals.

"My parents are at the town hall right now filling out paperwork to have Nugget's name legally changed."

"Who names their child Nugget?"

Mason scowled at Mr. Huxley. He already didn't like this man. He was really rude to ask that question, but he didn't dare to tell him off because he didn't want to cause trouble. To be honest even he didn't understand why Nugget called himself Nugget. Luckily Nugget answered the question himself.

"It's a nickname Nugget came up with since his favorite food is chicken nuggets."

"Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charles Huxley. This is my wife Rosemary and my sons Felix Carlos Huxley and Theodore Louis Huxley."

Mason decided to introduce himself since it was the polite thing to do.

"I'm Mason Zeus King."

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Zeus as in like the Greek god?"

Mason shrugged.

"I guess. I mean if that's where my middle name came from then yeah."

Charles turned his attention to his two sons.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and hang out with Mason while your mother and I wait for Harry and his wife to come back."

Felix looked over at Mason and Nugget before sighing.

"Yes, father. Come on Teddy let's follow them."

Teddy looked down and nodded his head.

"Yes Felix."

Felix and Teddy followed Mason and Nugget up the stairs to Mason's room.

Mason sighed knowing that this was going to be a long day.


	3. Changed Behavior

Mason entered his room with Nugget, Felix and Teddy following him. Although he had just met the Huxley's he already didn't like Mr. Huxley. It was easy to tell that either Felix or Ted would take after their father and he had a feeling it would be Felix considering his tone toward Teddy. He sat down on the bean bag as Nugget sat down next to him on the floor while Felix and Teddy sat on his bed. He watched as Felix took his socks off and threw them on the floor. To be honest he didn't understand why Felix was wearing long sleeve dress shirt and dress pants in this heat. They were in Florida one of the states that was hot for like 10 months of the year. It was especially hot in the summer. At least Teddy was wearing a short sleeve dress shirt. Which begs the question as to why they're dressed like businessmen in the first place.

Felix meanwhile didn't understand why he had to hang out with Mason. Not that he had a problem with him since his father owned half of Applesoft along with his father. He only socialized with either business people or rich people. Those meetings were only strictly business and never anything else. He sighed unsure of what to say that doesn't involve business. Looking up at the TV screen he noticed that Mason was playing Minecraft.

"I see you have Minecraft. We do as well."

Mason's eyes lit up at this. He was surprised that Felix would be the type of person to play video games.

"That's great! Maybe the 4 of us can all play together sometime."

"I don't play with Teddy. He wouldn't be able to keep up with us anyway since he's incapable of doing things right."

Mason looked at Teddy to see him trying not to cry at his brother's harsh words and he felt anger rise up in him.

"Who do you think you are insulting him like that? In my room we treat each other with respect. If you have a problem with that the door is over there. So what's it going to be Felix? Either treat your brother nicely or get out of my room."

Felix was surprised at this. No one ever scolded him besides his father. When he did scold him it was for not acting like a proper businessman not for mistreating his brother. On one hand he could just leave, but then his father would scold him for not acting proper in front of other people. He decided it would be best for him to comply.

"Fine you win."

Mason nodded his head happy with Felix's answer. He began to wonder why Felix even hated his brother. So what if he had flaws? Everyone has flaws. He decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Why do you even hate your brother?"

That was a question Felix began to wonder himself. His father didn't like Teddy and he was always right about everything so it made sense for him to hate Teddy to. At least he thought his father was right. For the first time in his life he began to question himself.

"Our father hates him so I must to?"

"That was more of a question then an answer. I want to hear a good reason."

Felix brought his legs up to his face as he pressed his face against them, his little toes curling into the bed.

"I don't know okay!? Our father says he is incapable of doing things right yet he also made Teddy the heir to Applesoft despite saying this. I believed that he was right about everything, but now I don't know."

Nugget and Teddy were watching the exchange with interest.

Nugget also didn't like Felix because of the way he treated his brother. He might have only been part of a family for an hour, but even he knew that siblings should treat each other nicely.

Teddy however was conflicted. On one hand he was happy that Felix was getting what he deserved for treating him so poorly. Yet another part of him was upset that Felix was being scolded by another kid for his behavior toward him. They used to be close, but that all changed when their father started giving Felix private business lessons. He was sad when Felix started being mean to him since he knew that their father had gotten to him. Now it looks like the old Felix might be coming back. He was hopeful that was the case.

Mason wasn't done with Felix just yet. He knew pressuring Felix was mean, but he had to get Felix to understand that his father wasn't right about everything.

"Look Felix, your father isn't right about everything. Look at the way you two are dressed. You're dressed in dress shirts and wearing ties because your father is a businessman and he probably told you two to dress like it. I don't know why you're wearing long sleeve dress shirt and pants when it's 93 degrees outside. Don't think I didn't notice you sweating. If anything you should wear a short sleeve dress shirt and shorts like your brother. Now if you want to wear dress shoes that's fine, but you took your socks off because your feet were hot. If you want to wear flip flops or sandals then you have every right to. Your father shouldn't tell you what to wear."

Felix knew that everything Mason said was true. He does have a short sleeve version of his dress shirt, shorts and flip flops, but he wanted to dress like his father. He decided from now on to wear what he wants despite what their father might say. He also decided that their father was wrong about Teddy so from now on he will be nice to him. He turned to face his brother.

"Teddy, I'm sorry for being so mean to you. It's okay if you don't forgive me. I mean you have every right to hate me for me being mean to you."

Teddy smiled. He couldn't believe that Mason accomplished the one thing their mother failed to do. He guessed that Mason had a way with words. The truth is that he never hated his brother for his mistreatment toward him. He knew exactly how convincing their father can be.

"It's okay Felix. I forgave you long ago."

Felix hugged his brother unable to stop the tears falling from his eyes.

"Thank you Teddy. You don't know how much that means to me."

Nugget couldn't help but to smile at this. His brother had somehow managed to change someone. He knew that Mason was special yet he didn't know how special he truly was.

Mason's face lit up as an idea came to him.

"Hey, why don't we have a sleepover tomorrow? It could help us bond and become friends."

Felix and Teddy looked at each other and nodded their heads both agreeing that it was a good idea.

Mason smiled.

"Great! You can bring your Ps4's and headsets so we can all play Minecraft together. Each of the rooms has a TV in it so it will work. Of course I'll have to have my parents buy a Ps4 for Nugget. I'll text them the news right now."

Mason walked over to his nightstand and picked up a cellphone and began to text his father.

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"You have a cellphone?"

Mason nodded his head.

"Yeah, they gave it to me for my 4th birthday. Just so I can keep in touch with them."

Mason finished typing and hit the send button. A minute later he got a text from his father saying that they'll buy one and it was a good idea for them to have a sleepover tomorrow. He also said that he'll talk to Charles and convince him to agree to the sleepover.

"Alright, my dad said he'll talk to your father to convince him to let you guys sleep over."

Felix nodded his head.

"That's great."

Mason walked over to the bean bag and sat back down in it as he resumed playing Minecraft waiting for his and Nugget's parents to return home.

A few hours later Harry and Emily returned with a Ps4 for Nugget. Harry had brought it to Nugget's room while Emily had started on making dinner. Like he promised Harry talked to Charles and got him to agree to let Felix and Teddy sleep over tomorrow.

An hour later dinner was ready so Emily called the children down to eat. The children ate in silence while Charles and Harry talked about Applesoft.

Once the children were done eating they went back upstairs to Mason's room.

"Harry, I know this is early, but have you officially announced Mason as your heir to Applesoft?"

Harry sighed.

"I asked Mason this and he said that he had no interest in inheriting Applesoft. Now I'm not going to force him to take over the business when he's older so I'll retire once Felix and Theodore turn 21. Then your family will have full control over the business."

"I see. Well the thing is I was thinking of making Felix the sole heir of Applesoft since Theodore isn't capable of handling it."

Harry wanted to argue with his friend that Theodore could handle it, but that wasn't his decision.

"Very well it was nice having you over."

"Maybe sometime you can come over to my place."

Harry smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Charles nodded his head before calling out to his sons.

"Felix, Theodore it's time to go!"

Felix and Teddy heard their father from Mason's room and stood up. Felix put his socks back on before he and Teddy walked back downstairs to see their father and mother at the door. Felix put his shoes on while Teddy slipped into his sandals.

Teddy smiled as he waved at Mason and Nugget.

"Bye Mason. Bye Nugget, see you tomorrow!"

Mason and Nugget waved back before the Huxley family left. Mason turned to Nugget.

"I'm excited for tomorrow."

Nugget nodded his head.

"Nugget is too."

A few hours later it was bedtime as Nugget and Mason slipped into their pajamas before getting in their beds. The both of them fell asleep soon after excited for tomorrows events.


	4. Telling Him Off

Mason woke up from his sleep as he yawned and got out of bed. He remembered yesterday how he had changed Felix's behavior completely so he no longer was mean to Teddy. He smiled remembering that today they were going to have a sleepover with the Huxley twins. Mason hoped that Felix would take his advice and dress the way he wants to and not the way his father expected him to. He knew from the start that Felix wasn't a bad person it was just that he and Teddy have a controlling father. That was a new reason why he despised Mr. Huxley. The moment Mr. Huxley had basically insulted Nugget's name was the start of his distaste toward the man. Sure Nugget wasn't a name a parent gives their child, but if Nugget wanted to be called that then he had every right to.

Mason took his pajamas off and started to get dressed putting on a white t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Exiting his room he saw that Nugget was leaving his room the same time he was. Giving his brother a smile the two of them headed downstairs and started making their way into the Kitchen which was located right near the staircase. That way no one had to travel far to get to the Kitchen. Sure their mansion wasn't as big as the Huxley's, but that was because they didn't hold Applesoft events at their mansion it was always held at Mr. Huxley's mansion. Mason had never been to Mr. Huxley's mansion he just heard from his father that it was much bigger then theirs.

Arriving at the Kitchen Mason and Nugget sat down as their mother started making breakfast. It didn't take her long to finish as she placed down scrambled eggs and French toast. Once Emily had served everyone up they began to eat.

As they were eating Harry couldn't help, but to stare at Mason wondering what had happened yesterday. When the Huxley's were leaving he noticed that Felix had actually smiled. The last time he saw Felix smile was before he started being mean to Theodore which was about a year ago. He knew that Felix only hated Theodore because Charles hated him seeing the child as inferior to his brother just because the child wasn't as smart as his brother. Now he wasn't one for telling other parents on how to raise their children, but he wished that his partner would open his eyes and see that Theodore was trying his hardest to please him. He now knew that Mason must have told Felix off and got him to see that his father was controlling.

Once they were all done eating Mason and Nugget decided to go outside and play. Mason slipped into his sandals while Nugget slipped into his flip flops. After that the two of them went to the backyard where there was a mini playground. The both of them went to the swing set and sat down kicking their sandals and flip flops off so they don't go flying off their feet while swinging. They both walked backwards before lifting their legs up and began to swing back and forth.

Mason thought about telling Nugget about his Reset power since he had every right to know about it even though he won't remember when he resets his current area or the day over. Then again if he does tell him then Nugget might think he's crazy. He remembered the first time he reset. He was playing on the sidewalk when a car that was driving on the road went out of control and had drove up on the sidewalk hitting him and killing him instantly. He remembered being in a black void crying because of the fact that he was dead. That was when he noticed the reset button. He was curious so he pressed it and was given the choice to reset current area or the entire day. He had chosen the current area and the world faded to white before he suddenly became aware that he was back in front of the mansion. He had waited a couple of minutes curious if he was imagining things. Then he saw the out of control car pass by the exact spot he was playing before it had crashed into the neighbors fence. He had then went back inside shocked at what he was able to do when his father came running toward him and hugged him. His father then explained to him about the Reset and how it to bring it up without dying.

"Say Nugget, I have a question."

Nugget turned his head towards Mason as he continued to swing.

"What is it Mason?"

"Do you believe in supernatural powers?"

Nugget thought that was a strange question to ask. Sure he had remembered a strange occurrence happening. He always thought he was imagining things. Then again if Mason believed in them then maybe it wasn't in his head.

"Yes, Nugget does. He even remembers something weird happening that he can't explain."

Mason was surprised at that. He couldn't believe that Nugget had witnessed a supernatural occurrence.

"Really, what happened?"

Nugget was hesitant to answer in case Mason might laugh at him or call him crazy. Then again Mason was the one who started this conversation in the first place.

"Well believe it or not, but Nugget remembers that a day went back a few minutes into the past as if the day had somehow restarted."

Mason's eyes widened at this.

"You remember the resets?"

Nugget stopped swinging as he stared at Mason with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait are you telling Nugget that was you?"

Mason stopped swinging as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I have to power to partially control time. I can reset the current area no matter how long I've been there or the entire day. I can even reset when I die so when I do die it's not permanent. I reset that day because I was hit by a speeding car and died. That was when I actually discovered my powers."

Nugget was surprised to hear that. His brother was technically immortal since he can come back from the dead. He was glad to know that he wasn't crazy.

Nugget and Mason continued to swing for another hour before they decided to head back inside. Slipping back into their flip flops and sandals the two of started to head inside. They arrived in the front yard just as a limo pulled into their driveway. The two of them were surprised that they were here this early. The two of them watched as the doors opened and Felix and Teddy stepped out carrying large duffel bags most likely filled with clothes and their Ps4 systems and headsets.

Mason couldn't help, but to smile at what Felix was wearing. Felix was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black shorts and red flip flops. Meanwhile Teddy was still wearing his red dress shirt without the tie, blue shorts and his blue sandals. He was glad that Felix took his advice and wore what he wanted to wear. He watched as Mr. Huxley came out of the limo and started to talk to Felix. He almost burst out laughing when he saw Felix wave his father off as in a 'I don't care' fashion. Of course Mr. Huxley grit his teeth at Felix's behavior, but didn't raise his voice at Felix. When Mr. Huxley noticed him and Nugget he couldn't help, but to smirk letting the man know that he was the one responsible for Felix's change of attitude. Deciding to take it further he walked over to Mr. Huxley, Felix and Teddy.

"Greetings Mr. Huxley, how are you on this fine day?"

Charles didn't like the look this kid was giving him. This child was butting into his family's business and telling his son to dress and act however he wants. To make matters worse when he was telling Theodore off Felix had defended him and told him to go bug someone else. All of his hard work to make Felix a proper businessman was ruined all because of this child.

"Felix, Theodore, why don't you head on inside while I talk to Mason."

Felix narrowed his eyes knowing exactly what they were going to talk about and he knew it wasn't going to end well. He was about to object, but Mason looked at him with a reassured smile on his face which changed his mind.

"Come on Teddy, let's head on inside."

"But Felix-"

"It's okay, he'll be fine."

Teddy was about to argue, but when he saw Mason's expression he changed his mind. Nodding his head he, Felix and Nugget went inside the house.

Mason smiled innocently at Mr. Huxley knowing full well where this conversation was going. His smile soon turned into a dark look.

"Listen here Mr. Huxley I simply told Felix that you weren't right about everything and that he should wear what he wants to wear. His behavior has nothing to do with me. He decided to be nice to Teddy and rude to you all on his own. So don't blame me for this, you brought this outcome on yourself."

Mr. Huxley narrowed his eyes at Mason.

"Who are you to even tell him that in the first place? This is my family and you have no right to tell my child what to do."

Mason chuckled at this.

"It bothers you doesn't it? That Felix doesn't listen to you anymore. Look at you throwing a tantrum all because Felix isn't listening to you anymore. It's truly sad that a 30 something year old man would act so childish. When you decide to grow up then maybe Felix will treat you with respect. This conversation is over, I'll see you later."

With that said Mason went back inside to join the others. He was pleased with himself to be able to tell Mr. Huxley off like that. Who knows maybe one day Mr. Huxley would change his attitude, but he highly doubted that.


	5. Sleepover

Felix, Teddy and Nugget entered Mason and Nugget's mansion. Felix and Nugget slipped out of their flip flops while Teddy slipped out of his sandals. Felix and Teddy set their duffel bags down as the 3 of them walked into the Kitchen to get themselves a drink.

Felix wasn't worried about Mason because he knew that Mason can take care of himself. Besides his father wouldn't dare to do anything to his friend's son. Although his father was mean he would never hit him or Teddy due to the risk of ruining his reputation. When they had gotten to the Kitchen they saw that Harry was there drinking what he had a feeling was coffee. With it being Saturday Harry and his father didn't have to work. He watched as Nugget asked his father for some cups so they could have a drink. When they got their drink they decided to head into the Bedroom to wait for Mason. When they got to the entrance of the mansion they saw Mason removing his sandals clearly having finished talking to his father.

"So how did it go?"

Mason smiled proud of himself for what he had done. He had a feeling Mr. Huxley wouldn't change since that man was a mean and rude person at heart. Though if he did change then Mason would be surprised.

"He clearly doesn't like me because he thinks that I'm the one who told you to act this way. I honestly don't care what he thinks. If he doesn't like me then that's fine by me because I don't like him."

Felix sighed knowing that he shouldn't have told his father that it was Mason who got him to realize what he was doing to his brother was wrong. Though to be honest his father didn't like a lot of people. He just hoped that Mason doesn't tell Harry and risk ruining Harry's friendship with his father.

Felix and Teddy picked up their duffel bags as the 4 of them walked up the stairs. Mason and Nugget went into their rooms while Felix and Teddy went into another room.

Felix and Teddy opened up their duffel bags and pulled out their Ps4s and headsets. They then began to hook their Ps4s to the TV. Once that was done they turned the system on and put on their headsets. They started up Minecraft and waited for Mason to host the multiplayer. Once Mason did they joined along with Nugget. Since they're doing multiplayer they had to start from the beginning since it's a new world.

As they were playing they realized that they made a pretty good team. While Felix, Teddy and Nugget gathered the materials Mason was in charge of building their house. Since Mason, Felix and Teddy played this game a lot they knew how everything worked while Nugget had to be taught. It was during this game that Mason and Nugget discovered that Teddy was afraid of spiders since he refused to go anywhere near the spiders and made someone else kill them. Nugget was unfortunate enough to keep running into Creepers and dying by them despite Mason, Felix and Teddy telling him not to fight them.

Felix, Teddy, Mason and Nugget also got to know each other more as they played. Nugget had explained how he was abandoned by his parents because they wanted a girl not a boy. He also explained his hatred toward them and that's why he wanted to change his first, middle and last name though he never told Felix and Teddy his real name since he saw no point in doing so.

Felix explained how he was not the original favorite of their father. Teddy was originally the favorite when he was born which is why Teddy had their father's middle name. It wasn't until Charles discovered that he was smarter then Teddy did their father change his mind.

Teddy explained how that his slowness to catch up on things is what led their father to hate him. Only their mother really cared for him.

Mason explained how he was always lonely and wanted a brother. That led them to adopt Nugget. He also told Felix and Teddy about his Reset power and how he can reset the current area, the entire day and his own death. At first they thought he was making it up until Mason called his father and Harry explained to them that it was true and it was impossible for Mason to show them because they won't remember the events that took place before he reset.

Mason, Felix, Nugget and Teddy continued to play Minecraft for hours until it was dinner time. The four of them walked downstairs when Emily had called them for dinner. When they arrived at the Kitchen they could smell how good the food was. The four of them sat at the table as Emily began to serve them which was Spaghetti with meatballs along with Garlic Bread.

While Emily, Harry, Mason and Nugget had no problem digging in to their food Felix and Teddy only stared at their food.

Emily noticed Felix and Teddy weren't eating and she began to wonder if they didn't like Spaghetti and Garlic Bread.

"Is something wrong boys? Do you not like Spaghetti?"

Felix looked up at Emily before looking back at his food.

"It's not that it's just that Teddy and I never eat normal food. Our personal chef always made food that you eat at fancy restaurants."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Figures Charles would like to eat fancy food. Sometimes I wonder if being rich has gotten to his head that he would pass that life on to his children."

Felix sighed.

"You have no idea what he's like at home. Always telling us that non rich people are peasants and we are to treat them like it. Not to mention he completely destroys Teddy's self confidence making him feel useless. It doesn't help that I treated him the same way all because father made me think he was right about everything."

Teddy felt bad for his brother. Clearly Felix hated himself for treating him so poorly and that made him feel bad that he ever thought that Felix deserved to be treated the same way he treated him.

"It's okay Felix, I forgave you already remember?"

Felix looked down and slowly nodded his head.

"Right, I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll eat now."

Felix took a bite of the Garlic Bread and realized it was good. He continued to eat the Garlic Bread until it was gone before he moved on to the Spaghetti and meatballs. When he was finished he waited for Teddy, Nugget and Mason to finish eating. When they did the 4 of them went back upstairs and into Mason's room where they decided to talk.

"So Mason I'm assuming your father has talked to you about taking over Applesoft when you get older?"

Mason nodded his head remembering that very well. While his father had asked him if he wanted to take over Applesoft he had declined because that wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. He had a feeling that Mr. Huxley isn't given Felix a choice on what he wants to do with his life and that angers him.

"Yeah, but I said no and he respected that."

Felix sighed as he brought his legs up and rested his head on his knees staring down at his bare feet. He wished that his father would give him a choice on what he wants to do with his life. Taking over Applesoft wouldn't be so bad if Teddy inherited it as well, but their father made it clear last night that he no longer wants Teddy taking it over with him. He knew that he couldn't run Applesoft by himself. He was scared to tell his father this in fear of his father disowning him.

"You're lucky that you get everything you want. I wish that Teddy and I were a part of your family and not stuck with our sorry excuse for a father. I don't want to run Applesoft by myself. I can't do it by myself."

Nugget thought it was his turn to step butt in on this conversation.

"Did friend Felix ever tell his father this? Cause Nugget thinks that maybe if you told him he might change his mind."

Felix shook his head. He knew that his father would never change his mind about letting Teddy inherit it. He remembered last night when their father told Teddy that he was longer inheriting Applesoft with his brother. He had walked into Teddy's room to see him crying because inheriting Applesoft was the only thing that made him think that their father cared about him.

"He won't change his mind Nugget. Can we please change the subject now?"

Nugget and Mason nodded their heads as they began to talk about what they'll do when they finally go to school. When they told each other what kindergarten school that their parents are sending them next year they were disappointed that they'll be going to different schools.

A few hours later it was bedtime so Nugget, Felix and Teddy left Mason's room. Nugget went to his room while Teddy and Felix went into the guest Bedrooms.

When Felix entered the room he was sleeping in he walked over to the bed and climbed on before laying down and pulling the sheet over himself since it was to hot to use a blanket. He didn't fall asleep yet as he began to think what he should do about his situation with his father. Suddenly a thought came to him. He was going to kill his father. He knew it wasn't the right time to do it so he decided to wait until the time was right. Closing his eyes he finally fell asleep.


	6. New Friend

A year had passed since the sleepover with Felix and Teddy. It was now September which meant it was time for school. Mason woke up to the alarm clock going off. He turned it off and got out of bed getting dressed before heading downstairs into the Kitchen where Emily was making breakfast and sat down at the table.

A minute later Nugget joined as he sat down at the table. By this time Nugget had officially got his name legally changed to Nugget Poseidon King. He was happy to finally get rid of his birth name and be known as a King.

Emily had just finished making breakfast which was pancakes and served it to Mason and Nugget. Harry had already gone to work so it was just her and the kids.

"So are you two ready for your first day of school?"

Mason shrugged. To be honest he wasn't really looking forward to school. Everyone knew that the owners of Applesoft were the Huxley and King family so if people found out he was a King then they'll just want to be his friend to get money out of him. He learned that from Felix's experience.

"Not really. It will be hard to make friends who won't use me for money. Felix said he has this problem and I don't really want to deal with it."

"So just don't tell anyone your last name. What about you Nugget?"

"Nugget is looking forward to making some friends."

Emily smiled happy to know that at least one of her sons was excited to go to school. Though she couldn't blame Mason for his reason is true. She had to deal with that problem herself.

Mason and Nugget ate breakfast. When they were done they walked over to the front door. Mason slipped into his light blue sandals while Nugget slipped into his yellow flip flops. Even though it was September it was still hot so they chose to continue to wear these type of footwear. Once that was done they left their mansion and started to walk to school. When they arrived at the school they noticed that there were six kids there and they were gathered around the teacher so they walked over to the teacher.

"Alright kids listen up as I'm only going to say this once. My name is Mrs. Applegate and I am your teacher. If you don't cause any trouble then we won't have a problem with each other."

Mason already didn't like this teacher. She seemed like such a snob and he knew that it was going to be rough dealing with her. Looking at the other kids he wasn't impressed until he saw two people who caught his eye. They were also a pair of twins from what he could tell. A girl and a boy.

The girl was wearing a dark blue and light blue striped shirt, a yellow skirt and black shoes.

The boy was wearing a brown shirt, brown shorts and brown strapped sandals.

Mason believed that they were the only two who were normal here. The gray haired kid looked like a bully and he knew he should stay away from him. The blonde haired girl didn't look at all friendly so he knew it was best that he didn't get involved with her. The black kid and ginger haired kid looked normal, but he didn't trust them. It was then that he heard Mrs. Applegate telling everyone to introduce themselves. He knew this was his chance to learn about the twins.

The black kid went first.

"My name is Jerome Lucas Newton. I'm 5 years old. My dad is the principle of this school which makes me the coolest person here and none of you are cool enough to talk to me."

Mason knew he was right not to trust Jerome since he seemed so arrogant. He waited for the other kids to introduce themselves.

The ginger haired kid went next.

"My name is Monty Conner Mugel. I'm 5 years old and I've started my own business though I don't have anything to sell yet. I will probably by Monday."

The blonde haired girl went next.

"My name is Cindy Rose Bell. I'm 5 years old and currently single so if any boy wants to date me I'm free."

It was the gray haired kid's turn.

"I'm Buggs Alex Baxson. I'm 5 years old and the tough guy around here and if you don't give me what I want or are a wimp I won't hesitate to beat you to death."

Mason was right about staying away from Buggs. Luckily he can reset so if Buggs kills him or any of the other students then he can just reset. Though he wondered why Mrs. Applegate didn't seem to care that Buggs said he was willing to kill someone. He had a feeling she didn't care about a single one of them.

It was finally the twins turn to introduce themselves. The girl went first.

"Hi, I'm Lily Elizabeth Sephers. I'm 5 years old and the older one between me and my brother. Our dad owns the Monstermon company."

"Hello my name is Billy Julian Sephers. I'm 5 years old and I'm Lily's younger brother. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Mason had heard about Monstermon cards though until now he wasn't really interested in them. Seeing as though Lily and Billy are rich he decided it was okay to tell everyone his last name.

"I'm Mason Zeus King. My father owns half of Applesoft along with Mr. Huxley. I'm the oldest out of all of you unless your birthday is the first of January. We might be one of the richest families in the world, but I'm warning you if you want to be my friend to get money out of me just know that I'll cut you out of my life forever."

Nugget was the final person to introduce himself.

"Nugget's name is Nugget Poseidon King and no that's not his birth name. He's 4 years old and Mason's adopted younger brother. His birthday is actually on Halloween."

Mrs. Applegate nodded her head at the kids.

"Good now do whatever you want until the bell rings. Talk to each other, beat each other up I don't care."

Mason and Nugget walked over to Lily and Billy who were by the entrance to the school deciding that they should befriend them. When they reached them they noticed the two of them talking to each other.

Billy was the first one to notice Mason and Nugget so he stopped talking to his sister and turned to face Mason and Nugget.

"Hey, what's up?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really. I'm sorry if I sounded rude earlier it's just that my friend Felix Huxley has to deal with other kids wanting to be his friend to get money out of him and I don't really want to deal with that."

Billy smiled. He perfectly understood how that felt. Although the Huxley and King family were billionaires while his and Lily's family were millionaires it didn't mean that they didn't deal with the same exact thing. It was then that he truly got a good look at Mason. He couldn't help, but to notice that Mason was handsome. Especially his beautiful crystal blue eyes. That eye color is unnatural and he wondered if it was some kind of genetic mutation since no one has that shade of blue for eye color. He didn't want to be rude and ask so he kept quiet.

"That's perfectly fine. Say want to be friends with me? Lily isn't really looking for friends right now, but I'm willing to make friends."

Mason couldn't help but to stare at Billy. Getting a good look at him he realized that Billy was actually cute. Billy's brown eyes seemed to sparkle not to mention he had bangs just like himself.

Nugget couldn't help but to smirk seeing Mason checking Billy out. He could tell that Mason had developed a crush on Billy even if Mason didn't realize it himself. He then looked at Lily. She was definitely prettier than Cindy could ever be. It was then that he realized that he was in the same boat as Mason. He looked over and noticed that Mason had snapped out of his trance and was now giving him a look that meant he knew that he liked Lily. Deciding to play fire with fire he gave Mason the exact same look. He smirked when Mason looked away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Nugget and Mason would very much like that Billy. Who knows maybe Nugget and Mason could invite Billy over for dinner one day and meet our parents. Nugget is sure that they would be delighted to have you over. We can also maybe invite friends Felix and Teddy over for dinner as well. Nugget is sure that Felix and Teddy would be happy to have another friend."

Billy didn't know about the part with Felix and Teddy. He didn't like Mr. Huxley since he tried to buy out Monstermon from his and Lily's father and got really upset when their father refused no matter how much Mr. Huxley was willing to pay him. Then again Felix and Teddy might not be like their father.

"That depends. What are Felix and Teddy like?"

Mason decided to answer this one.

"Well Teddy is probably the kindest person you'll ever meet. Felix used to be mean and hate his brother, but I got him to realize that what he was doing to Teddy was wrong so now he's nice to him to the point where's he rude to his own father after he realized that his was father was trying to control him."

Billy nodded his head. He was glad that Mason was able to change someone. Maybe meeting the Huxley twins won't be such a bad idea after all.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

The bell suddenly rang as all the students began to head inside.

Mason smiled at Billy.

"Shall we head on inside?"

Billy nodded his head before looking at Lily.

"Come on Lily let's go."

Lily sighed.

"Okay Billy."

With that said Mason, Nugget, Lily and Billy went inside the school unaware that the janitor was listening in on their conversation.


	7. Kidnapped

So far the school week was going well at least until Friday came. Mason had noticed that Billy's behavior had changed ever since he got sent to the Principle's office for not having a hall pass. Billy was completely paranoid and looking over his shoulder a lot and Mason wondered what exactly the Principle did to make Billy act like this. He decided to get to the bottom of this. It was currently morning time so Mason walked over to Billy who surprisingly wasn't hanging out with Lily.

"Billy can we talk?"

Billy who was looking at the ground jumped and looked up to see Mason standing there. He was still nervous after discovering that the Principle had an underground bunker. He had peeked through the Principle's drawer after he left to deal with Buggs who was causing problems. Inside the drawer he had found the combination to the safe and he quickly wrote it down knowing exactly that he didn't have a lot of time so his writing came out sloppy. The Principle had come in just as he walked away from his desk and he feared the Principle knew exactly what he did. He had a feeling that something was wrong with the Principle and staff. He was correct when he discovered that the Janitor had killed Cindy's dog and hid it in his closet. He knew that he had to get rid of the dog. He looked around to make sure that Mrs. Applegate wasn't watching before he reached in his pocket and handed Mason his note.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time. The principle is planning something and I'm afraid of what it might be. Just take this note and quickly put it in your pocket."

Mason didn't question it and took the note before putting it in his pocket. He decided that he will read the note after school.

Billy was glad that Mason seemed to believe him that the principle was up to something. He now knew what he had to do.

"Mrs. Applegate?"

"What is it Billy?"

"May I use the Bathroom?"

"Ugh fine, come and take your hall pass."

Billy walked over and took the hall pass before he walked over to the door. He gave Mason one final look before leaving. When he got out of the classroom he noticed that the hall monitor wasn't guarding the halls so he quickly made his way over to the Janitor's closet. Opening the door his eyes widened at what he saw. The Janitor was stuffing some kind of white monster into a body bag. When he noticed the Janitor look up at him with an angry/surprised look on his face he immediately tried to bolt, but the Janitor quickly ran up to him and hit him with his mop with enough force to knock him on the ground. He was about to scream for help, but before he could the Janitor put a hand over his mouth and picked him up. He began to kick his feet trying desperately to get the Janitor to let him go, but that only cost him to lose both of his sandals.

The Janitor sighed in annoyance as he began to bring to boy to the Principle's office. Of course this boy just happened to have walked in on him disposing one of the monster's bodies. In a way he felt sorry for this boy since he was not the Principle's original target. Once he got to the Principle's office he opened the door and walked inside standing in front of his boss.

"Marcus, this boy walked in on me disposing the monster. I'm afraid that you'll have to switch targets."

The Principle sighed before reaching down and began typing the code into the safe and opening it up and taking the key out.

"No, matter. This is actually better because taking that Nugget kid would have drawn attention from his father and that's the last thing I need."

"With all due respect, how exactly is that a problem?"

The Principle walked over to the rug and lifted it up unlocking the lock and opening up the hatch before climbing down the ladder with the Janitor following him. Once they reached the lab the Principle decided to answer the Janitor's question.

"Are you an idiot? Nugget's father is the owner of Applesoft. They have their own private investigators who are actually smart enough to figure me out. Besides this boy's parents are more likely to believe that he ran away. Now put him in the middle test tube."

The Janitor grumbled to himself before dragging Billy to the test tube and throwing him inside.

When Billy was thrown inside he tried to get out, but the tube closed locking him inside. He watched in horror as the Principle walked over to a computer and began typing commands in. Suddenly the test tube began filling up with strange liquid and he began banging on the glass trying to break it, but to no avail. Once the tube was completely filled with the strange liquid he began screaming as he felt his entire body structure begin to change. The last thing he remembered was a tear falling from his eye before he passed out from the pain.

Mason was beginning to get worried. It was now lunch time and Billy was still not back. He could only guess that Billy was right about the Principle and he got him. Suddenly the cafeteria door opened and the Principle walked inside. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the principle had a smug look on his face.

_"What are you smiling about?"_

"Attention students. Your classmate Billy has been expelled from my school for violating the rules. Be good and follow the rules or else you'll be expelled just like him. That is all."

Mason watched as the Principle left before turning toward Nugget to see him not fazed by this at all. He wondered if Nugget was even suspicious of what the Principle had just said. By the looks of it Nugget wasn't and he felt himself getting annoyed. Looking over at Lily he was glad to see that she wasn't buying what the Principle had just said. He was going to talk to Nugget when they got home. It wasn't safe to talk about it here.

Once school was over Mason and Nugget began to walk home. Once they arrived they went inside and removed their flip flops and sandals and began to walk to Mason's room. Once they were inside Mason turned to face Nugget.

"You honestly didn't believe the Principle did you?"

"Well friend Billy was acting weird and he might have done something he shouldn't have so Nugget didn't think much of it."

Mason sighed and shook his head.

"You're wrong Nugget. Billy handed me a note this morning."

"Is that what Mason was reading when we were heading home?"

Mason nodded his head. Sadly though he couldn't read all of it because the handwriting was so bad. What he could read shocked him. He needed someone smart to figure out what the last part of the note said.

"Yes, the note says that there's an underground bunker in the Principle's office. Apparently there's a safe in the office as well, but I can't read what the code is because the handwriting is so bad at that point. Look Billy knew the Principle was up to something and he must have figured it out and got caught. The Principle kidnapped Billy and used the excuse that he was expelled to throw suspicion off of him."

Nugget felt bad that he believed what the Principle told everyone. He should have known that something was wrong with what the Principle had said. He wondered how Lily will react when she gets home and Billy isn't there.

As if on cue Mason's phone began to ring. Mason walked over to his phone and picked it up to see that it was Billy's number calling him. They had exchanged numbers when they became friends so they would text each other every day. However he knew that it wasn't Billy calling him, but Lily. He answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yes, Lily?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Billy's missing right?"

"How did you know that?"

Mason had to make sure that he didn't tell her about Billy's note because she might do something stupid and get on the Principle's nerves. Who knows what the Principle is capable of. He couldn't risk putting her in danger.

"Well Billy told me that something was up with the Principle and now he suddenly gets expelled for something we both know he would never do? That screams suspicion."

"My parents think he ran away. They didn't believe me when I said that's not something he would do. They think it's because he's ashamed that he got expelled and didn't want to face them."

"Well don't worry Lily, I'll save Billy from the Principle if it's the last thing I do. You just have to trust me okay?"

Lily was silent for a moment as she began to think about what Mason had just said. He promised to save her brother even though it was an impossible thing to do. Though for some reason she believed and trusted him even though she wasn't his friend.

"Alright, I trust you. Just save him okay?"

"I promise. I'll begin once we get back to school on Monday."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Mason hung up and stared at Nugget with a determined look on his face. He was going to save Billy no matter the cost.


End file.
